Give Her Back To Me
by Drumming in Silence
Summary: "Rose, I'm so sorry...I never meant to leave you." The Doctor felt a strong tug at his hearts.   "I can get her back. You know that."  I suck at summaries. TenXRose, and an OC named Garnet. :D
1. Chapter 1

(Hi everyone~ I'm Emily, AKA Drummer 3 This is my second WHOfic, but my first published XD Okay, on with the story! it's kindof AU, where the Master met Rose and Ten.)

And he stood there. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets, tears streaming down his face. He had just lost her. But she wasn't just your random companion. She wasn't a companion who he had loved as a friend. No, not as a friend...Not as a sister...Not even as a companion...Something more. So much more than that. The Doctor took in a deep breath, and the air traveled through his tight lungs. "Here we go," he said, shakily putting his hand on a lever of the TARDIS.

The TARDIS made a sort of beeping noise and all of a sudden the interior felt warm, as if the TARDIS herself was trying to cheer up the melancholy Doctor. "Not this time, old girl." He shook his head. "Not this time."

The TARDIS materialized. With a giant step, he walked out of the door, looking down. The ground on this planet was grassy. _I think I'm on earth. _The Doctor looked up, his brown eyes glinting in the moonlight. Here he was, somewhere he never was and didn't know-–nor did he care at the moment–alone. A firefly flew past him. A small smile tried to form on the Doctor's face. "Rose, I'm so sorry. So sorry..." He looked down.

There was no chance in hell that they'd ever meet again. And the Doctor could feel it in his hearts–this pain was going to stay with him forever. Never going to leave him. It was Gallifrey all over again. Losing everything and everyone that ever meant anything to him. But for some reason, it felt so much worse, knowing Rose was alone. There was no one there for her at "Bad Wolf Bay". No one to love her. No one to be her friend. She didn't know anyone in that universe. Literally. At least the Time Lords and Gallifreyans were time-locked with each other.

The Doctor sat down on a rock and put his head in his hands. He was breathing shakily, and with great difficulty. There were no distractions from this pain, it was just there. "I will try...to fix you..." the Doctor sang quietly, now looking at the stars.

Somewhere among those stars was Rose Tyler. And she wasn't looking at the same stars he was... There was a rustle of leaves behind him in the tree line. _Oh yeah, I'm in a forest. Dammit. _"Hello?" A girl's voice called quietly. "Nice Police Box ya got there." The girl had an American accent.

The Doctor turned around slowly. "Uh, thanks." He stood up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, you don't look too go–" the girl began to tremble. "You–you're–you..Today-."

The Doctor looked at her, tilting his head. "What?"

"Th-The Doctor!" A huge smile crossed her face. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. I just can't."

The Doctor furrowed his brow. "What? How do you know me..?"

"Oh, you just don't recall," the girl's brown hair was down just past her shoulders, and it swayed as she turned around. "I met you a long time ago. I was, oh, I dunno, ten at the time."

She turned around, pushing her black glasses up. "And you had a girl with you. I know who that is. That's Rose Tyler. I know everything about you, Doctor. Everything."

The Doctor flinched a bit at the mention of Rose. "How–?"

The girl shook her head. "Okay, first off, my name's Garnet, like my birthstone, and I'm going to invite you to my house so we can talk properly. Or we can just go in the TARDIS. Your call. You look distressed and I know why. So come along, Doctor." Garnet smirked a bit and jumped over a branch.

The Doctor didn't notice until now that the girl was barefoot in a white dress with tears on the bottom. Why would she be dressed like this if it was 2012–not 1960? He shook his head and reluctantly followed Garnet. "So, Garnet, how do you know all this?" He asked, ducking under a branch. "

"I don't really know. I just see things." Garnet moved so swiftly amongst the trees, as if she was just a breeze, weaving through the branches. It was actually pretty cool to watch..but not so easy to imitate.

"But how?" The Doctor clumsily moved through the forest, as the finally reached a clearing.

"I told you, I _don't _know!" Garnet said, a little edge to her voice. "I just get images in my mind," she said, walking to the door.

She opened it, beckoning the Doctor to come in. "Come on in, good sir~!" She skipped in the odd little house. It was like a tree house, but on the ground. Little plants were growing all over it.

The Doctor walked in, and his jaw hit the floor. Everything was so different–there was a silver couch and a neon coffee table. The television on the wall was black, but the picture next to it was a genuine Monet painting. Bookshelves lumbered over the floor filled to the brim with books, not a spec of dust on one page, and was that–no! It couldn't be–a Sting vinyl playing. Wow. This girl was something else. _I don't think she was even born when Sting was writing his music._"Doctor, over here," Garnet's voice caused him to look to the right, were she was sitting in an egg chair. "Your choice of seating."

The Doctor sat on a plain white chair, and sighed. "Well, hello. Didn't get to say that."

"Sorry," Garnet said, smiling honestly. "I'm a big talker sometimes. Especially when I'm excited." She laughed a bit, but then she went serious."I know how to get Rose back, dear."

The Doctor was smiling back at her–but then his face lost all emotion. "There's no possible way. It's in an–"

"Alternate universe, the means of travel left with the Time Lords, blah blah blah, I heard you talk to Mickey and Rose about it. No need to repeat." Garnet smiled mysteriously. "Now, there is one way–but it involves a one-point-star. And crossing your own timestream. But no biggie, I know it all, remember?" She tapped her head.

"Can you at least tell me how in the name of God-–"

"Okay, I see things in the stars, visions come to my mind. I just know!" The girl sighed in a sort of frustration. Garnet bolted out of her chair and pointed to the wall as she pulled back a curtain. There it was–the Doctor's name, and scribbled randomly across the wall, , '1234, 1234, 1234'. "Drums," the Doctor gasped.

"Yes, drums, Doctor. I can hear them. I can hear him." Garnet smiled sympathetically for the Master. "His mind is a sad and lonely place," she looked down and sadness clouded her eyes.

"I know it is." The Doctor looked down. "Like Rose's will beco-–" "NO, IT WON'T!"

Garnet had a thing for cutting him off, didn't she? _That comes with knowing everything._ "Damn it, Doctor, you're so freaking negative. You need like, rehab or something."

"Well, I'm sorry, that I JUST LOST MY BEST FRIEND, AND I CAN'T BE POSITIVE!" The Doctor yelled, but then caught himself. "Sorry."

Garnet shrunk. "I'm so sorry..." She stood up and put her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "It's okay, I told you, I know everything, your future, past and present. I know that I can find Rose."

"But how do we get a one-point-star? Those are only found near Gallifrey!"

"I know," Garnet smiled. "That's where she comes in."

The Doctor smiled. "The TARDIS? You just called her she?"

Garnet shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"Only I've ever called her that." The Doctor was beginning to appreciate this girl. "That's something else."

"Well, yeah. But listen. We're going to cause several HUGE historical events and maybe prevent a lot of crap, but it's worth it to save Rose, huh?" Garnet said seriously.

The Doctor nodded. "No paradoxes?"

"Plenty of them."

"Okay, I'm in. What do we do?" The Doctor looked up and swayed on his feet. He furrowed his brow. "That's something I don't ask much."

"Well," Garnet smirked, looking at the chart of the stars on the ceiling. "See, obviously Gallifrey is over here," she said, pointing to another galaxy. "And we're over here, but that's nothing the TARDIS can't do. We need to go back, way back before I was born." She smiled, taking a pencil and on a blank wall, drew a long, long line.

She very quickly scribbled out dates. Important historical events. Pointing to the wall, the tall, confident girl smirked. "And THERE, is where we begin."


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you guys so much for the adds and the review *3* I feel so special!)

"_Doctor," Rose said, holding his hands. "Where are we going now?" She smiled at the Time Lord, who looked back at her with glittering brown eyes. _

"_Oh, somewhere you'll love." He smiled his 'I-know-you-well-enough-Rose-Tyler-smile'. "Somewhere far, far away."_

"_Really?" She smiled her 'Oh-okay-Doctor-I-believe-you' smile. "Then where?"_

_The Doctor took a step away from the TARDIS console. He put her hands around her waist and pulled her closer. "Rose Tyler, the most beautiful girl in the universe," he whispered quietly, "You are going to love this place."_

_Rose looked up at the Doctor as he kissed the top of her head. She sighed happily, and closed her eyes. "How long are you going to stay with me?" The Doctor asked the familiar question once again._

_Rose smiled, resting her head on his chest. "Forever." _

_The Doctor said in a mock-concerned voice, "Forever's a long time."_

_The blonde girl just smirked playfully. "And a long time's forever." She looked up slightly. "I'll stay with you until..."_

_The Doctor smiled again. "The fall of the universe?"_

_Rose nodded. "You're who I wanna be with in my last moments."_

_The Doctor's eyes grew warm and strong, just like him. "And that will never happen, as long as I'm around. As long as The Doctor and Rose Tyler, protectors of the universe are here."_

_Rose giggled. "Yeah, I'm some superhero."_

"_But you are~!" The Doctor lifted Rose up by her waist, and she began to laugh. _

"_Doctor, put me down!" She laughed, and he put her on his shoulders. _

"_Psheewww, ROSE TYLER, SUPERHERO!" He laughed and sat her down on the TARDIS console. _

"_We almost–" Rose couldn't stop laughing at the beautiful Time Lord. "–there?"_

_His eyes glittered with joy and love, and it was all aimed at Rose. Little human Rose. Unsuspecting human Rose, who never in her life would have guessed she would be swept off of her feet by a nine-hundred-year-old alien. A gorgeous, sweet, amazing, wonderful and brilliant Time Lord, named "The Doctor". She smiled as he took her hand and kissed it, leading her to the TARDIS doors. "Here we are," the Doctor said, smiling. He led her out, showing her the broad, white-sanded beach. It was completely empty. The sun was beautiful and yellow in the blue, cloudless sky. _

_Rose smiled. "Let me change!"_

"_No, you're just fine," the Doctor said, pulling her out of the TARDIS. _

_Rose laughed. "Oh Doctor, I can–"_

"Doctor, Doctor, come on, we're going to Stonehenge!" Garnet said, getting the Doctor's attention. "You'll get her soon enough."


End file.
